Minako's Brave Song
by Liza Taylor
Summary: The final battle with Nyx. The choice that must be made. Everyone is to be saved, even at the cost of her life. Songfic. AkihikoXFeMC/Minako


**I just finished Angel Beats! recently and thought how much this song actually fits Minako. So yeah, another AkihikoXMinako fic(I've been churning these out like CRAZY) but this time it's a songfic. My first songfic so please don't bash me too much if it's horrible. X-X. I just wanted to try my hand at one. Anyway, the song is Brave Song by Aoi Tada and I got the English translation lyrics off gendou. Like always enjoy!s**

_I was always walking alone; when I looked back, everyone was far away_

Minako looked up at the huge structure within the moon. She got to her feet and looked back to her friends. All were lying on the ground from the pressure of Nyx but she felt as light as a feather. She tightened her fists._  
Nevertheless, I walked on; that was my strength_

She felt herself rising into the air. She would go to Nyx herself. She would defeat Nyx herself.

Behind her she could hear protests from her dear friends. The ones who promised to always fight together with her. But one voice stood out from the rest.

"Minako!" Akihiko's voice rang through her heart. "Don't go!"

_I'm not afraid of anything anymore, or so I whisper to show you  
Someday, people will be alone and only live on within memories_

Minako looked back at them and a smile lit her face. Akihiko's eyes widen and his protest died in his throat. She would remember everything about him. The way his eyes sparkled when he talked about boxing. The way he would hold her close whenever he was upset. Everything she would remember.

And they would remember her. She would never truly die, not when her friends were around.

_So that I can even love and laugh at loneliness, I'll fight  
I won't show my tears_

Minako turned back to the huge moon and focused on rising to meet it. She would protect everyone. Her friends that fought besides her. The friends in school and around town that she had met. Even all the people of the Earth from the poor to the rich. They all deserved to live. They all deserved their chance to find their own happiness.

Akihiko.

Even without her he should be happy. He deserved to live on.

No matter what happened to her, if she had to be trapped here to stop Nyx she would do it.__

I was always walking alone; a cliff was waiting for me at my destination  
Nevertheless, I walked on for the proof of my strength

She was inside Nyx now. She held the naginata at the ready as she looked up at the huge golden egg high above her. She would fight for all. She will fight for everyone's sake.

_A strong wind blows against me, my shirt sticks to me with sweat_

She screamed in pain as Nyx attacked with tremendous power. She smashed into a wall; her body was on fire, every nerve telling her to get out of there.

_If I end up being able to forget it someday, then living- It's just a simple thing_

The pain was so much. All she wanted to do was give up. All she wanted to do was make the pain stop.

_If I fall into the yonder of oblivion, that's running away, right?  
Even the meaning of having lived will vanish, right?_

She felt the power of her friends. Their voices, all giving her strength. She heard his voice the most. He was telling her to never give up. She looked up at Nyx and felt the pain disappear; the attacks were now doing nothing to her.

Minako got to her feet. What was she doing? She couldn't give up. What would everyone think if she gave up here?

With the new resolve driving her on she felt her power well up within her. This was it. She pointed to the egg-shaped creature and cried, "Great Seal!" as she released all the power within her.__

The wind soon calmed down, my sweat dried, too

She could feel her strength fading away. Her naginata fell from her grip and it clattered against the floor. It was over. Nyx was defeated. She was tired. It was time to rest. Time to sleep.

_And I felt hungry; did something happen, hm?  
A nice scent came along with lively voices_

She could hear the voices of her friends. Of him.

They were calling her back to them. They didn't want her gone.

With everything she had she pushed away from Nyx. It was not time yet for her to go. It was too sudden. So she pulled away from the darkness and appeared before her friends. They all rejoiced for her return and she did as well in the arms of the man she loves.

_I was always walking alone; _

Time passes by, a month and everyone forgets. She walks alone and watches as everyone lives a normal life around her. Akihiko and she were never together in this world. Graduation day comes and she heads for the roof along with Aigis.

_Everyone was waiting for me  
Someday, people will be alone and only live on within memories  
Even so, that's okay; I call my peaceful feelings 'friends'_

She lies on the roof while below the graduation ceremony takes place. Aigis is by her side, talking about the good time.

"I wish the others will remember this," whispered Aigis.

"I as well," Minako rubbed her sleepy eyes. To spend time with them again, to have them all laughing happily together one last time, sharing jokes, sharing time together. Although she knew she wouldn't mind if they didn't. All she needed to know was that they were happy and safe. That was all she needed.

_Someday, I'll forget the days I spent with everyone and be living elsewhere_

She could feel herself getting even sleepier when she heard the door to the roof bang open. A few seconds later she felt Akihiko's warm arms around her and his soothing words in her ear.

_By then, I won't be strong anymore_

Tears began to well up in her eyes as Akihiko spoke how he was going to never let her go. How he was sorry for forgetting all that they had been through together. He was sorry for leaving her alone for a month without him. He talked to her about how he had noticed her watching from afar but did nothing about it. How he wished he had remembered her so the sad look on her face whenever she walked past him would never appear again.

"We will be together forever," he whispered in her ear.

Minako closed her eyes, her tears spilling out of her as the last of her life slipped away.

_I'll shed tears with the weakness of an ordinary girl_


End file.
